


A Dream Come True

by Mirradin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Gentle Sex, Ignored Protests, M/M, Mindfuck, second-guessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirradin/pseuds/Mirradin
Summary: Yuri has wanted Yuuri and Victor for a long time. When they invite him back to their hotel room, it's a dream come true.At least at first.





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecelestialcow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecelestialcow/gifts).



He doesn’t believe in dreams come true. You _make_ a dream come true, you grab it by the throat and refuse to let it go, you chase it down and pin it to the ground, dig your teeth in and fight until you’re the one wearing gold. Dreams don’t come true on their own, and if you sit around waiting for them to happen, you deserve all the mediocrity you’ll get. The only way for a dream to come true is if you make it.

But he didn’t do anything to make this dream come true, and Victor and Yuuri are kissing him anyway, and it doesn’t look like they’re going to stop at kissing, either.

Yuri hangs on to Yuuri’s shoulders, swaying with drink. All three of their shirts are crumpled somewhere on the floor, Yuri’s new gold medal discarded along with them. Victor’s kissing slowly up his spine, pressing his lips to each and every vertebra, and they’re even softer than Yuri thought they would be. It’s great, okay? He didn’t think they were going to go this far, but it’s great. It’s a dream come true.

He doesn’t squirm at all when Victor drops one last kiss on the nape of his neck and then fucking nuzzles into his hair, so there’s no damn reason for Yuuri to start laughing. Yuri glares at him anyway, and Yuuri shakes his head – still smiling, the asshole – and tugs him even closer. “It’s all right,” he says into the ear that Victor isn’t currently molesting. “Everyone starts out new at this.”

“It’s cute!” Victor adds cheerfully.

Yuri is not fucking _cute,_ but before he can say so, Victor is peeling away from him and diving across the bed to grab at the bedside table. “Where the fuck are you going?!”

“I need to get something!” Victor calls back, still way too fucking cheerful.

Yuuri laughs softly. “He reminds me of Makkachin sometimes,” he tells Yuri. “You should take your pants off.”

Yuri swallows hard. His fingers are probably digging into Yuuri’s shoulders, but Yuuri doesn’t seem to mind.

The kissing’s nice, and the petting is nice, but this is going faster than he really expected. _Obviously_ he knew they were inviting him back for sex, he knew that – and what’s his problem, anyway? He’s been dreaming about having sex with them for years, why is he getting so hung up now that it’s happening? He didn’t even have to do anything to get it; Yuuri caught him at one end of the bar with Victor in tow, while Yuri was knocking back his fifth drink of the night, and Yuuri waited until he put the glass down and pulled him into a kiss, right then and there. With his head spinning from the alcohol and the adrenaline it took Yuri a moment to realise what was happening, but it was wet and warm and full of promise, in a way he hadn’t realised a kiss could be.

So yeah, when Victor invited him back to their room for the night, Yuri knew what that meant, and he wanted it so badly he could taste it, but he thought it was going to be different somehow.

He shakes his head. What the fuck is he getting all shy about? Maybe it’s not quite what he thought, but everything they’ve done so far has felt _phenomenal_. He’s been dreaming about this for years, he’s not going to back out now.

“Fine,” he grumbles, shoving himself away from Yuuri and reaching for his pants. Yuuri puts a hand on his shoulder to steady him when the five drinks launch an assault on his balance. “But this had better be _really fucking good_ , okay?!”

“That’s the sprit!” Victor bounces back onto the bed. Yuri scowls at him and kicks his pants in Victor’s direction. Victor doesn’t even have the good manners to be annoyed as he scoops Yuri’s pants out of his lap and drops them off the bed, before _snuggling up against Yuri’s back_ again.

…fuck, it’s kind of weird having someone snuggling up to him now that he’s naked. Weird and vulnerable-feeling. Fuck if he’s going to let that stop him, though.

“What do you think?” Victor asks. Yuri startles, but no, he’s talking to Yuuri.

“Beautiful,” Yuuri says warmly. He puts a hand on Yuri’s thigh, inches away from his cock – his _bare_ cock, fuck, this is weird – and strokes down towards his knee. Victor wraps around his back and puts his chin on Yuri’s shoulder.

Yuri tries to lie on his back – that’s how you do it with someone you like, isn’t it? Looking them n the eye? – but Yuuri turns him over again. Tells him “It’s better this way,” when he complains. They tug Yuri forward until he’s lying with his face on Yuuri’s belly and his legs folded under him. He goes with it. It’s not weird, is it? They know how to do this, and getting him in position instead of asking isn’t so strange, and they keep praising him and saying stupid encouraging things.

"You’ll love this,” Victor tells him, his hair tickling Yuri’s back, and Yuri shivers and buries his face in Yuuri’s belly.

It’s good, it’s great, it’s amazing and _Victor is touching his asshole._

His finger is cold and wet and Yuri grabs a fistful of bedding. So what if it’s a bit fast? He can take it. Yuuri’s holding him close, and Victor is going to _fuck_ him – it’s everything Yuri wanted, and he is _not_ going to fuck it up by whining.

It’s fine up until Victor goes from _touching_ to _pushing_ and then his finger is _inside_ and that’s it, that’s too much. Yuri jerks his face out of Yuuri’s belly, ignoring the fingers playing with his hair. “Fuck, will you _slow down_?”

Victor laughs softly, his finger sliding even further in. “Sorry, am I hurting you?”

Yuri squirms, uncomfortable. It doesn’t hurt at all, really. It’s weird and invasive, but it’s not even uncomfortable. “No,” he admits reluctantly.

“You don’t need to worry, Yuri,” Yuuri says. “It’s going to feel good.”

He _knows_ it’s going to feel good, he just – and then Victor pushes his finger further in, nudges up against something, and he loses his train of thought. Yuri yelps and jumps, and Victor laughs and does it again. “See?”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Yuri pants, unable to think of anything more complex. It’s more than good; it’s shattering, pleasure sparking through him and making him twitch. It’s everything he could have hoped for. He watched shit and read shit and none of it prepared him for this.

Victor nudges that place again, and Yuri cries out. It’s like lightning dissolving in his blood and he wants _more_.

“Let me see your face,” Yuuri says. “Come on, Yurio, don’t hide –” Yuri’s not sure he wants Yuuri to see him like this, to see what Victor’s doing to him, but he looks up and Yuuri rewards him with a delighted smile. Victor starts pumping his finger, and before long Yuri is panting like he’s just come off the ice, while Yuuri watches him as raptly as he watches Victor’s performances. When Victor adds another finger it goes in easily, and the stretch is worth it for how _good_ it feels. Yuri bites his lip, grinding against the sheets.

“Is he ready?” Yuuri asks. His face is as flushed as Yuri’s feels.

“I think so.” Victor draws his fingers back, and Yuri is left empty and cold.

And uncertain.

It feels good. It really does. And they keep talking to him, but – whenever they say anything important, it’s to each other, not him.

The mattress bounces as Victor wriggles out of his pants. Yuuri’s watching him over Yuri’s head, with a fond smile on his lips. Victor’s always the most important thing for Yuuri, Yuri _knows_ that, he’s not expecting anything else, but it feels like he’s not even here at all, not really. He’s just here for Victor and Yuuri to have fun with, and that’s fine, but.

“Hey,” he says, trying to push himself up. “Can we stop?”

Yuuri doesn’t even look at him. And then Victor shuffles in behind him, and something bigger than fingers is rubbing against him, and then Victor rocks his hips and pushes it into him.

It doesn’t hurt. It’s a slow, shivering stretch that opens him up and makes his elbows give out. Victor nudges over that spot he was playing with earlier and Yuri’s mouth falls open, air escaping in a high keen. He never realised it would feel like _this_.

Yuuri’s watching him now, his eyes wide and rapt. He strokes Yuri’s hair as Victor bottoms out, and Yuri gasps for breath. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

It is. It’s even better than he dreamed.

“You’re doing well,” Victor says, voice strained. He folds over Yuri’s back, nuzzles into his hair. “Hey, did you say something earlier?”

_You heard me!_ Yuri thinks – snarls, in his mind – Victor was three fucking feet away, there’s no way he didn’t hear –

Right?

But if Victor heard him, he wouldn’t have his cock up Yuri’s ass right now. He must have missed it. Him and Yuuri have had their eyes on each other all evening, maybe he wasn’t paying attention? They’re listening now. If Yuri repeats himself now, they’ll stop. He’s sure of it. They _will_.

…right?

He shakes his head mutely. Can’t bring himself to say ‘ _nothing’_.

Victor fucks him slowly and sweetly, kisses the back of his neck, reaches under him and thumbs the head of his cock until Yuri comes gasping. Afterwards they rest for a while and then Yuuri tugs him up into his lap and Yuri rides his cock while Victor leans on his knees and coos.

Yuri doesn’t say a word of complaint.

After all, it’s a dream come true.


End file.
